1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device, and, more particularly, to a data storage device capable of correcting an error bit.
2. Related Art
A data storage device stores data that is provided from an external device in response to a write request from the external device. The data storage device also provides the external device with stored data in response to a read request from the external device. The external device is an electronic device capable of processing data, and may include a computer, a digital camera, a cellular phone and the like. The data storage device may be embedded in the external device, or may be fabricated separately and then coupled to the external device.